dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Eclipse Conversion
|image = |Romaji = Ikuripusu konbājon}} Eclipse Conversion '( ) also known as "'Moonlight Guardian" is the sacred gear of Yami Himura, the queen of Aurora Lucifer and the main character of the story DxD Black Lamb. A high-tier support/defensive type sacred gear, it has the ability to block, absorb and convert energy. First used during life 1 when Yami activates it during the fight with the ice Demi-god Toshiro when he used the shield to defend against his attack and boost his own strength. Summary So far, nothing about the history of Eclipse conversion is known. When Julia Astaroth first laid eyes on it, she explains that because of the shield design, she states that it could've belonged to a wielder who her father saw die during the 2nd Great War because the shield design fits the description. Because it takes the form of a shield it is largely underestimated by a series of opponents until Yami starts increasing his score in the Arcade Game thus the sacred gear starts gaining the attention of numerous pure blooded devils. Appearance Eclipse Conversion takes the form of a golden shield that resembles a fiery blaze with a orb in the middle. It has a flowery like design covering it. The shield is rather large, in it's initial form is capable of covering Yami's entire upper body (with his head slightly crouched). Abilities Eclipse Conversion initially has the ability to defend and protect the wielder and others from physical and magical attacks, similar to a standard shield sacred gear (but cannot reflect). But this sacred gear goes beyond that with the ability to absorb the energy into the shield. All the physical or magical energy that the Sacred Gear absorbs can then be turned into any other type of energy by Yami's choice. The shield will make a convert announcement and then Yami can choose from the following where to transfer the energy: # The shield gives the energy to Yami's feet for him to propel himself and tackle his foes or move in high speeds using the boosts, or the shield just goes against an enemy by itself. # The shield gives Yami a boost of magical power much more like Divine Dividing's DIVIDE, but he must expel it as soon as possible, or else it'll overdo his body and explode some part of it. # If the attack is continuous, like that of the flames of a dragon, a certain command will allow Yami to withstand in the middle of such attack since the shield will continuously absorb the energy of the attack while expelling it from behind him, balancing his footing. However, he can't move or else the balance will be broken and he'll be vulnerable again. # The shield can convert magical attacks into healing spells to Yami, as he can also heal either an ally by holding it, but never both. However, he must be careful, or else the healing spell might go overdrive and turn him into a massive cancer. # Yami can transfer it's absorbed energy to an ally through a magical arrow from the shield. Weaknesses Like any shield ability, if the attack the wielder is trying to defend against is too powerful, the shield could suffer a small TILT and reset its skills, which would render it useless until the next attack. The shield will only properly work if Yami's body can contain its power, either itself or absorbed. If he absorbs more energy than his body could actually contain, the excessive energy will oveload him, and promptly damage his body, Aurora comparing such event to a popped balloon. Announcements * [Convert] this announcement is made when the shield is converting the energy to another form. * [Propel] this announcement is made when the shield converts the energy to his legs, increasing his speed. * Push similar to propel except it's used in a short burst to push his body forward or to allow him to jump extremely high. * Boost similar to the boosted gear, this announcement is made to boost Yami's power by using the energy stored into the shield. * Stabilize this announcement is made when using the ability to stand against a continuous attack. * Heal this ability is used to convert the energy into healing spells to heal Yami or his allies from damage. * Support allows Yami to transfer the energy to allies or somebody else. Trivia * The image used is based on the Shield of the Wrath from the Rise of the Shield Hero series. This idea was created by Houki Minami for me to use in my story. Credit goes to her. Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Items